parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Colors Everywhere!/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it'' This is a transcript for The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Colors Everywhere!. *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today! *Tasha: We're Gonna Be Learning About Something on Blue's Clues! *Pablo: Do You Know What We're Learning About? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: We're Going To See Joe and Blue To Learn About Colors in Colors Everywhere! *Austin: We Get to Meet Joe, Mix Colors, and Paint A Portrait of Pals! *Tyrone: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help Learning About Colors! *Pablo: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go To The Blue's Clues House! *Tasha: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers! *Tyrone: And A Tree With Red Apples! *Uniqua: And Even Joe's Friend, Mailbox! *Tuck: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Austin: But Where's Joe? *Joe: Here I Am! *Ming-Ming: Hi, Joe! *Joe: Oh!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, We're Finger Painting in The Backyard! *Austin: Cool! *Joe: Do You All Wanna Help? *Linny: Sure, Joe! *Joe: You Do? *Tyrone: Yeah!, We Know All Kinds of Colors! *Joe: Excellent!, Come On! *Pablo: Let's Go! *Joe: Blue is Setting Up The Painting Area!, Hey, Everyone!, Look Who's Here!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Shovel: Hi, Backyardigans! *Pail: Hello, Wonder Pets! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!) *Uniqua: Hi, Blue! *Tuck: Hi, Shovel and Pail! *Blue: (Barks Hey, Guys!, I Have 2 Colors on My Paws!) *Joe: Oh!, What Colors Do You Think Blue Was Using? *Tasha: Red! *Austin: Yellow! *Joe: Red and Yellow! *Pablo: Blue!, You Have Red and Yellow Paint on Your Paws! *Blue: (Barks Watch This!) *(Blue Mixes Red and Yellow and Makes Orange) *Tyrone: Look at That! *Joe: Blue Rubbed Her Paws Together and Then Red and Yellow Mixed to Make A New Color! *Uniqua: Wow! *Joe: What Color Did They Make? *Ming-Ming: Orange! *Joe: Orange!, Blue!, You Mixed Red and Yellow to Make Orange! *Pail: Now We Can Add Orange Kitten to Our Painting! *Tuck: That's A Great Idea! *Joe: Look, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, We're Using These Finger Paints to Make A Picture of Our Friends!, We're Calling It "Our Portrait of Pals!" *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Ooh! *Ming-Ming: Wowza! *Tyrone: Cool! *(Blue Paints Orange Kitten) *Linny: Look! *Joe: It's Orange Kitten! *Pablo: Nice Work, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thanks, Pablo!) *(Blue Adds A Picture of All Characters) *Joe: Wow! *Uniqua: Look at All The Friends We're Gonna Add to The Portrait of Pals! *Joe: And Of Course, We Need to Add You, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets to Our Portrait of Pals Too! *Tasha: That Can Be Fun! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Joe: Blue!, Is There Somebody Else You Wanna Add to Our Painting! *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Austin: Great Idea! *Joe: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Joe: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Linny: Blue's Clues! *(Pawprint Swaps Away) *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Our Handy-Dandy... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Come On! *Sidetable: Hey, Joe!, What's Your Favorite Color? *Joe: My Favorite Color is Green! *Tuck: Like Me!, and Joe's Shirt! *Ming-Ming: And My Cape! *Sidetable: My Favorite Color is Orange!, Like My Drawer! *Tyrone: And Me!, I'm Orange Too! *Tasha: And So as My Dress! *Linny: And My Hat! *Joe: Orange is A Nice Color! *Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Joe: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Pablo: Pawprint! *Joe: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Tyrone: Clue! *Joe: A Clue? *Uniqua: A Clue! *Joe: Then We Put It In Our... *Tasha and Austin: Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Joe, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Pablo: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Tyrone: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Uniqua: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Tasha: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Austin: Blue's Clues! *Linny: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Tuck: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Joe, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Joe: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *The Backyardigans: (Singing) Think... *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Joe: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Orange You Glad I Changed My Shirt? *Pablo: Wow! *Tyrone: That's A Nice Orange Shirt, Joe! *Joe: Thanks, Tyrone!, I'm Wearing My Orange Shirt!, Because Orange is My New Favorite Color! *Linny: Cool! *Joe: So, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Add to Our Painting? *Uniqua: Sure! *Joe: You Are?, Terrific! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Franny: Hi, Joe!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets! *Joe: Oh!, Hey, Franny! *Tasha: Hey!, Joe!, Wait!, I See A Clue! *Joe: You See A Clue?, Is It In Front of Me or Behind Me? *Tuck: Behind You! *Franny: (Whistles) *Joe: Uh..., Franny!, Have You Seen A Clue Around Here?, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, I Just Don't See It! *Uniqua: It's Right There! *Joe: Right There!, There's A Pawprint on The Color..., Blue!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Transcripts